Magic of Alchemy
by Pagen Godess
Summary: Mustang and Edward have a mission. To protect Harry Potter and the school of Hogwarts. Forced to play the roles of father and son they find out that they needed each other more than ether of them ever knew. Discontinued. Adoption being finalized.
1. On the Train

world. And boy had it been a long three months. Though Edward had had to learn more than him. He did have four years of school to catch up on after all. While all Mustang had been forced to dYa I know there are over a hundred of these. Trust me I looked. But I thought hey why not. I can't guarantee that all the chapters are going to be this long but I'll try and please don't get mad if I don't update often. My updating depends on the mood I in and what I'm into at the moment. Though I will update as soon as possible.

_696969696969696969_

On the Train

A thick veil of smoke covered Platform 9 ¾ as the Hogwarts Express waited to carry the students to another year of school. Sirius's tail wagged back and forth as he ran around the platform tongue hanging out of his open mouth. "SNUFFLES!" Sirius turned and ran toward the voice that had called to him only to run right into a boy that hadn't been there seconds before. Bright yellow eyes met piercing gold as the boy he had knocked over looked at him a smiled a small smile. The boy looked like he could be a first year but the world weary look in his golden eyes told Sirius otherwise. This boy had been through a lot in his short life. The boy's smile got a bit bigger before he patted Sirius on the head with a gloved hand and stood brushing himself off. The boy then turned and ran toward the front of the train. Sirius watched as he ran up to a dark eyed man wearing something that looked like a muggle military uniform. Lilly had taken him and James to see a war movie once. It had to be part of a muggle uniform because Auror uniforms didn't look like that. Sirius shook his head trying to get his thoughts back on what was important at that moment before he began running toward the large group of people he had come with. It was time to say good- bye to Harry. He was unaware of the sharp golden eyes following his movements.

Edward Elric sighed as he watched the large black dog run toward the other side of the platform. Something about that dog didn't seem right to him. Or maybe dogs just got that big here he didn't know. "I've never seen a dog like that before." Roy Mustang Edward's commanding officer said as he shifted Stallion's leash to his other hand. Stallion was an overly large Great Dane pup with oddly colored fur. Red, black, and mahogany brown streaks ran through her fur in swirling patters that were impossible to trace. Only the tips of her feet, tail, and her stomach were white. An earthy brown leather collar hung around her neck. Carved deeply into the leather were a series of runes that ran all the way around. Carved on the front of her license was a basic transmutation circle while her name and owner adorned the back. Edward scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Mustang and then at his pocket watch, it was almost time. "We need to board Colonel or Stallion may have to stay with all the other animals in the back." Mustang sighed as he followed Edward onto the train. Mustang grunted as he pulled his trunk through the hall of the train and towards the first empty compartment they could find.

Edward on the other hand didn't have to worry about an over large trunk because most of his things were already at the school. He had been smart and went with one of the teachers ay the beginning of the year to get his things while Mustang had waited till the weekend before school started. There for Edward wasn't having any problems with the two items he was taking back to the school with him. Edward's ever present traveling case was clutched in his right hand and a blanket filled basket tucked under his left arm. The basket's occupant being asleep at the moment. A small kitten slept within the folds of a light blue blanket. The kitten was the reason he had went back to Diagon Alley with Mustang. The kitten having been named Gear due to the oddity that was its fur was just as lively and playful as Stallion, who had no problems with the small animal. The kittens fur was a pale silver- grey with gold, a darker silver, and bronze spots covering its fur. The thing about the fur that was so amusing was that the spots of color on his fur were actually shaped like gears. A copper colored collar rested loosely around his neck. It had the same design on it that Stallion's had. Runes carved into the collar and a basic transmutation circle carved onto the font of the license. "You know Ed you could help me." Mustang said as he tried to lift his trunk up to the overhead racks. Edward hmmed and looked at his commanding officer a small battle going on inside his head. To help or not to help that is the question. Mustang himself looked as if he was going to set flame to the trunk at any second. Edward laughed to himself for a second before placing his case on the overhead rack and Gear's blanket on the seat before helping Mustang with his trunk.

Stallion laid happily underneath the seat across for Edward and Gear. Mustang plopped down on the seat across from Edward and watched as the young alchemist stretched out on his seat. The sad thing was that his feet didn't even touch the other wall. Edward yawned. "I can't believe we took this mission." Gears basket laid on Edward's lap. Normally Mustang would have told Edward to shut up and get over it with it but he had to agree with him a bit on this one. This time though he couldn't help but agree with him. They had spent the last three months at Hogwarts being educated in the ways of the wizarding o was make a lesson plan and such for classes and learn a lot of little things to prevent procrastinating. Not that many of them helped. It would be strange though. That night in front of a school full of students he would be introduced as Roy Mustang Alchemy professor and Edward would be playing the part of a student and his assistant. That and they'd bother be playing one role that neither of them had been happy with at first. Father and son.

Yes they were to play father and son even though they looked nothing alike and Edward's last name wasn't Mustang but Elric. Not that they weren't prepared for any questions that would be flung their way. They had answers for any question they could think of. They had answers for why their last names were different and why Edward wore gloves all the time. The thing that was hardest for them though was actually acting like they were father and son.

It had been very hard for Edward to call Mustang dad or father and the habit had only really just formed a few weeks ago. He almost never called Mustang colonel anymore. Even when they were alone he still called him dad and it had come as a surprise for both of them when Edward had called him dad and Mustang had answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The odd thing was though that not only did Mustang not mind being called dad but he felt like Edward's father the more Edward called him that. In a way he liked it. Edward needed a father figure in his life. Or a good one at least since the though of his real father often caused the teen to growl and curse. So in Mustang's mind he had to be the next best thing really. They liked each other not that anyone could tell. They liked each other but they liked annoying each other more that was all. Mustang smiled as he looked at Edward's reflection in the window. As usual he was asleep and the train had only been moving for about fifteen minutes. Edward looked very peaceful when he was asleep . All the outward signs of stress seemed to disappear and his body seemed to relax as much as it could with two fake limbs. It was funny and yet sad at the same time. He had learned more about Edward Elric as a person in the last three months than he had in the last four years. It was strange seeing Edward so much now. When before he saw him and his brother two or three days every few months. Now he saw him every day. Mustang had learned a lot about him and even then that wasn't easy. He knew the boys sleeping habits, when he'd eat if he was busy doing something and even how long Edward tended to be in the shower. He knew that Edward had a photographic memory and that he spent at least an hour a day doing physical training. He had also learned that when the weather was really bad or cold that Edward's normal routine vanished into thin air. Depending on the weather and temperature made all the difference with what he did that day. So on the first very cold rainy day that summer he had learned one of the most important lessons about Edward he would ever learn. Edward cold, rain, and or snow did not mix at all. Mustang hated to admit it but when that cold rainy day had come Edward's action or lack thereof had scared the crap out of him.

He had thought at first the Edward had had some sort of attack or something that night when he had refused to get out of bed that morning. Now Mustang could appreciate a good nights sleep and even sleeping most of the day away but noon was pushing it. Of course when he had gone to wake Edward up the boy had refused point blank to get out of bed or even look at him. Hell the boy had refused to move and Mustang had been answered in mumbles. He found out ten minutes later what was wrong. Edward's reply of "It's raining and cold and I hurt. I want to sleep till it gets warm again." had told him everything. The solution had been quite simple of course. Mustang had left Edward alone for about ten more minutes and the come back and literally carried the boy into the bathroom and dumped him into the bathtub. The hot bath and a rub down of some jelly stuff that made Mustang's hand's go numb had done wonder for Edward. The two together had at least made it easier for him to move around. Though Mustang had started to worry about what would happen come winter if cold rainy day's made Edward's muscles act up like that. Winter was going to be hell. He had of course mentioned the affect of the cold weather to Dumbledore and the old headmaster had yet to reply. The sound of nearing voices shook Mustang out of his thought. The voices sounded young which meant that they were teenagers. Students that hadn't been able to find a compartment in the back and had been forced toward the front of the train.

Not a minute later three shadowy figures stood in front of his compartment door. Mustang sighed and stood moving over to Edward's seat so the teems could sit together. Gently Mustang lifted up Edward's feet and sat down placing Edward's feet on his left leg while fighting the mad urge to laugh at how short Edward really was. Seconds later the compartment door opened and three teens entered. Roy nodded at their unasked question and the teens proceeded to put their things on the overhead rack. The three teens stared at Mustang and Edward for a minute before they began talking amongst themselves. Had they been looking at his cloths. In all truths they were a little strange but not all that strange. He had seen stranger cloths on the witch's and wizards in Diagon Alley. He was wearing military issue pants and boots but his shirt was a regular white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wasn't even wearing his gloves though they we're in his back pocket. Maybe they hadn't been staring at him but at Edward. It was more likely seeing how he was wearing his usual black boots and a pair of black jeans. A black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled down to cover his automail arm and a pair of white gloves about three inches linger that his usual ones. Once again to help hide his automail. Yes they must have been starring at Edward. Roy let out a sigh and looked back at the teenager, who had stopped talking sometime during his analysis of his and Edward's clothing. They were once again staring at him and Edward.

"Yes?" The bushy haired girl in the group squeaked and looked embarrassed before looking Mustang in the eyes. " I was just wondering sir but who exactly are you?" Roy smiled a bit and then smiled at the girl and her friends. He wasn't supposed to have to do this until later that night. "I Ms. Granger am Roy Mustang and I'm here to teach." Mustang said before pointing down at the still Sleeping Edward. "This is my son Edward." Hermione looked a bit shocked. She had thought that he was a student. A seventh year she had never noticed or something and that the boy sleeping next to him was a childhood friend or his little brother maybe. She hadn't thought that he was a teacher and his son. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry only to see the same shocked looks on their faces. Ron cleared his throat before fixing Mustang with a suspicious glare. "How did you know her name?" Mustang looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hogwarts has files on every student. The file includes Name Birthday Blood Type so on and so forth and it also has a picture of the student. I know almost every student by face and name from year three to year seven. Come now how do you think all the other teachers know your names when you get to school? They shore don't memorize them after you come." Mustang paused for a moment before continuing. "I know all your names." The three teens looked at each other mouths wide open for any passing flies. The next two hours on the train ride were almost too quiet in Mustangs opinion. He was used to some sort of noise and movement lots of movement. Harry and his friends had seemed to decide that Mustang wasn't a social person seeing how they hadn't said anything to him sice Ron and Hermione had asked their questions.

That of course wasn't true Mustang could be very social when he wanted to be with was almost all the time. Hermione looked up from her book and eyed both Mustang and Edward. She had been quite amazed to find out that he was a new teacher and that the boy sleeping was his son when they looked nothing alike. Hermione quickly looked back down at her book as Mustang stood up and stretched several bones in his back popping while he did so. Mustang glanced bad at Edward to be shore he hadn't woken the bot when he had stood up. He of course hadn't. Edward was used to sleeping on trains. Mustang turned and looked at Harry and his friends before pointing at Edward. "If he wakes up while I'm gone will you let him know that Stallion and I have gone to stretch out legs." As if summoned by his words Stallion emerged from underneath Harry, Hermione, and Ron's seat yawning. It seemed she had been sleeping as well. As Harry nodded Mustang left the compartment followed closely by Stallion. Now hat they had been left alone with the still sleeping Edward all three of them began talking at once. "Do you think he's a Death Eater? Ron asked as he eyed Edward from his seat." Jeez Ron at least give them a chance. Not everyone's a Death Eater is disguise." Harry said as he looked at his friend and the at the sleeping form of Edward. Something about him seemed storage but he couldn't decide what. The man Mustang had been nice enough but Edward just had this look about him. Something about him just seemed to scream 'I can take care of myself but a little help every once in a while would be nice'. Edward just looked like trouble would find him no matter where he went. It was possible that it was because his hair was so long it seemed to scream 'punk'. That or perhaps it was because of the light scars he could see covering the boys face. The most visible being about two inches long and resting above his right eye.

"So do you think his dad is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked. "It's possible though his dad must be nuts to think he could handle the job." They really needed a good defense teacher now. The sound of the snack trolley filled their ears as the witch drew nearer to their compartment. All three of them looked at Edward. "So do you think we should wake him up?" Hermione asked as she looked at her friends. If they were going to wake him she didn't want to be the one to do it. Harry nodded and then bent down and shook Edward's shoulder very lightly. Without opening his eyes Edward let out a very sleepy sounding. "What?" Harry herd Ron snort from behind him and he shot his friend a glare over his shoulder only to turn around and come face to face with a pair of deep golden eyes. Bright green and deep gold stared at each other for a moment before breaking contact as Edward stretched and yawned several bones popping as he sis. "You woke me for a reason?" Edward asked as he eyed Harry and the others. Hermione stared at Edward for a moment before realizing that he had asked a question. "Oh we wanted to be shore that you had a chance to get something to eat if you wanted to." "Well thanks. I miss breakfast this morning and it would have sucked to have had to wait till dinner to eat."

Edward offered them a small smile of thank before the door to their compartment opened and the Trolley Witch appeared. "Anything off the trolley dears?" Moments later Edward sat on his seat munching on a Chocolate frog while watching Gear play with a bell ball, a plastic ball with a bell on the inside. Edward had freed him from the blue blanket of his basket soon after he had gotten his food. He had petted the kitten for a moment before letting him down to play. The compartment was mostly silent the only real sound being that of the bell. "So is that Mustang guy really your father? I mean to say that you two don't look anything alike is all." Edward glanced at Ron before speaking. "Yes. He's my father. I get my looks from my mother. We don't even have the same last name. Though that's only because he and my mother were never married and after she died I decided to keep her name so that the family wouldn't die out. She was the last Elric. At least that we know of." Ron had the decency to look sheepish and a little guilty. He hadn't meant to cause Edward to recall anything he didn't want to. And by the sad look on his face his mothers death was one of those thing. The next half hour or so passed in silence. Each of the teens doing something different to pass the time. Edward watched through half opened eyes as

Harry and his friends amused themselves. He knew all their names of course having read all the school files instead of most of them like Mustang. He was here to keep an eye on Harry after all. Mustang was here to keep any eye on the students in general. After all who better to watch over the warriors of the next great war than a couple of seasoned soldiers. Edward was halfway back asleep when the door to their compartment banged open. Instead of Mustang and Stallion like Edward Had expected a boy with short blond hair and a rude look stepped in. "So this is where you were hiding Potter. I thought that you hadn't come this year but here you are. Such a shame and I was so hoping." Malfoy sneered as he looked at Harry and his friends. Edward huffed. So much for getting back to sleep anytime soon.

_69696969696969696969_

Please R&R


	2. The Opening Feast

Yay so many reviews. You make me so happy. Oh and I'm at a bit of a stand still on something so I'm going to have you guys vote on it as soon as I remember what it is.

696969696969696969

The Opening Feast

Malfoy sneered as he looked at Harry and his friends then at the blond boy he had never seen before. Harry shot to his feet ready to curse Malfoy if he really needed to. And past experiences told him that there was a very high chance of that. "Can we help you or are you just here to amuse us with mindless babble?" Malfoy's face turned a bright shade of red as he looked back at Edward. Edward yawned and placed his hands on the back of his head and fixed Malfoy with a steady glare.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before. Did you crawl out of a gutter somewhere or is that they way you always smell?" Malfoy asked in the rudest tone of voice he could manage. Edward fought the urge to snort but didn't and kept a steady gaze on the rude blond in front of him. If this idiot wanted to start a fight then that was fine with him. "My name's Edward Elric and that has to have been the stupidest comeback I've ever herd. Who told it to you a tree or did you think of it all by yourself?" Edward smirked at the look on Malfoy's face.

If he was going to spend a whole year protecting Harry then he might as well make enemy's with Harry's enemy's. Malfoy looked at Edward for a moment before reaching for his wand only to stop as something struck his foot and bounced off making a small jingling noise in the process. Malfoy looked down and grinned as he picked Gear up by the scruff of his neck. "Well what do we have here?" Gear let out a fearful cry and looked at Edward as Malfoy shook him a bit. Bright green eyes begged for help as Gear mewed again and a brief flash of light emitted from the transmutation circle on his collar. Edward stood and cracked the knuckles on his left hand. "It'd be in you best interest to put him down before you really piss me off." Edward growled and stepped forward ready to come to blows if need be.

"Mr. Malfoy I sagest that you put the kitten down before you get the worst beating of your life." Malfoy turned around and came face to face with Mustang. Stallion stood by his side growling. "Consider yourself lucky Potter. If this oaf hadn't of shown up then you'd all be in major trouble." Malfoy huffed and threw Gear onto Edward's seat before pushing past Mustang and Stallion. "Having fun Ed?" Mustang asked as he and stallion enter the compartment and sat down next to Edward. "A blast." Edward said as he tried to calm the shaking Gear. Stallion placed the bell ball on the seat next to Edward and then proceeded to lay underneath it.(the seat not the ball) Harry looked at Mustang and smiled. "Thanks for the help. He does this almost every year. I think he get bored." "No problem. People like him a very annoying."

Silence filled their compartment once again as the train continued its journey to Hogwarts. Edward was once again asleep though this time he rested leaning against Mustang who sat reading a paper. Hermione sat playing with Gear seeing how she had had to leave Craokshankes in the car meant for pets. Harry and Ron were talking quietly between themselves. The rest of the train ride was to be a very peaceful event. Mustang was quite amaze to tell the truth. Edward had yet to lose his temper and anyone else had yet to call him small. He wasn't allowed to tease Edward about his height anymore. That didn't matter anymore because playing his father meant that he could tease Edward about other things.

An hour later Ron, Harry, and Hermione left to go change into their robes. Mustang woke Edward who grumbled and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. He didn't have to wear Hogwarts robes yet but he would have to when classes started that Monday. Edward yawned as he rebraided hid hair trying to get the lose strands of hair back in the braid. He'd be sitting at the teachers table with Mustang tonight during the opening feast. Not something he was really looking forward to but he had herd the food was better then usual. Which he found hard to believe.

Not long after Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned the train pulled into the station and the people began to get off the train. The sound of a lady calling for first years cut through the night. The gamekeeper Hagrid had left not long after they had arrived but Edward had like him front the moment the overly large man had said hello to him. Slowly the students made their way up to the horseless carriages. Edward patted on of the boney beasts pulling the carriage he and Mustang would be in when he passed it. Both of them could see the large creatures for obvious reasons.

"Well Dad it looks like it's time to get to work. I hope your ready." Mustang smirked and looked at his son. "About as ready as I'll ever be. This should be fun though Ed. Just think we get to torture your classmates." Edward snorted and shook his head as the carriage lurched and began moving. "I'm over- joyed." The sarcasm in Edward voice was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Silence overtook the two as they got closer and closer to the school with every passing moment. Things were going to be interesting at Hogwarts this year. Not that things weren't usually.

The amount of noise in the great hall was almost to much to bear as Edward and Mustang entered and made their way to the teachers table. Dumbledore smiled as they took their seats. Roy sat next to Dumbledore and Edward sat between him and Snape who was sitting next to some short fat toad looking lady in a lot of pink. Edward's eyes swept across the hall and came to rest on the Gryffindor table. He could see Harry and his friends along with a few others. Everyone else seemed to be avoiding the boy as if he was the plague. They were acting like children treating Harry like that. They were all fifteen or older and even the younger ones needed to grow up that was no way to act.

The door at the front of the hall slid open and Professor McGonagall entered leading a group of first years to be sorted. The next fifteen minutes were some of the most boring in his life Edward decided as he watched the last kid get sorted. Had this gone on any longer he would have left the Great Hall. Not that he would have gotten far before Mustang would of dragged him back and told him to sit his ass down.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat the whole hall going quiet as he did so. Edward had to admit that the old man got a great deal of respect. Edward listened half heartedly as Dumbledore made his usual speech and was interrupted by the pink clothed witch. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dolores Umbrige. He hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her. She had arrived the afternoon he and Mustang had gone to Diagon Alley to get the rest of Mustang's things. They had stayed until the train had left that morning.

Dumbledore stood once again after Umbrige had finished her speech and cleared his throat. Once again the Great Hall fell silent for him. "I am pleased to announce that this year we will be teaching Alchemy as an extra class. It will be required for all third years and above to take this class for a month. If after the set time limit is over you wish to drop the class you may. If you wish to continue than you may do so. May I introduce Roy Mustang and his son Edward Elric. Our Alchemy teachers. I wish the both of you the best of luck this year." Mustang and Edward stood and bowed neatly before sitting back down.

There was very little applause for them. It seemed as if the students didn't know what to do after Umbrige had been introduced. There were however a few giggles from various girls. "Not very popular are we Dad?" Edward asked as Dumbledore finished his speech. "No. We're not and I don't think we'll have many students in our class after their required month." Edward smirked. It didn't matter how may students stayed they were going to run them ragged anyways. The students would learn the hard way that alchemy had more than just one use and was not for the weak minded or weak bodied.

The feast was good as promised but Edward sat bored between Mustang and Snape. Not to mention that the toad lady kept shooting him dirty looks every two minutes and it was getting on his nerves. All the noise was beginning to give him a headache and he still had lesson plans to help make. Not that Mustang hadn't started because he had he just didn't seem to know where to start. That's why Edward had the joy of starting the first class and teaching the first two weeks worth of classes.

Being a teacher was going to be the death of him. Not only did he have to help grade work and do anything else that was Alchemy class related he also had to do his own homework. The alchemy class would be the death of him probably. They had every year for an hour every week day. That meant five extra classes and five more hours of work. First they had to cover the basics and physical training. Then came circles, runes, and rebound followed by symbols and of course the elements. Not all in that order of course but he was close to the schedule he wanted.

Mustang eyed Edward for a moment as the Great Hall began to empty. This was going to be a hard year. Mustang sighed as he tapped Edward on top of his head to get his attention. "Go to our rooms take a shower and go to sleep. We'll finish the lesson plan for the next month tomorrow." Edward gave Mustang a grateful smile before getting up and starting out the Great Hall. Five steps away from the table he was tapped on the shoulder and turned only to come face to face with the toad lady herself. "Can I help you Professor?" Edward asked as he eyed the small fat woman. She was shorter than him! He had seen her moving her thing into her rooms and hadn't liked her even then. "Why yes. Mr. Elric I was wondering where is it exactly that you and your father come from?" Umbrige asked in her fake girlish voice.

"We come from all over. We travel a lot. But our homeland is Germany if that's what you want to know." Edward smirked as he saw Mustang rise from his seat and make his way over. "And why dear are you hear teaching? You can't be old enough to be of age." That Dolores is none of your business and if you have anything to ask about us come to me and leave my son alone." Mustang growled as he looked down at Umbrige. She was fishing in shark infested waters. Edward gave Mustang a small smile said "Good night." and proceeded to leave the Great Hall.

Umbrige glared at Mustangs back when he left ten minutes later. She didn't like the man or the troublemaker he called his son. Dumbledore must of hired them to interfere with her work and that was something she would not allow. It didn't matter the reason. They would not get in her way. She'd be shore of that. She couldn't do anything to the father at the moment but she could to the son.

69696969696969696969

Yay chapter two is finished. The next chapter may be a side story. Seeing how you people want to know more about Gear and Stallion. To my one review who wants to know why Mustang named a female dog Stallion you'll find out. It can't really be that odd can it I mean I have an uncle named Ashley.

Please R&R


	3. The First Day

Just a bit of a side note. I'm having Ed and Mustang refer to each other as father and son in their thoughts as well because it makes the fake relationship more believable and it's easier to write that way. This chapter starts on the first day of classes.

_696969696969696969_

The First Day

Edward yawned as he sat at the Gryffindor table the following Monday morning. It had taken him and Mustang nearly all day Sunday to get the lessons sorted out. Then of course they had to prepare the classroom. "Hey Edward why aren't you sitting up at the teachers table?" Edward turned and came face to face with Harry and his friends. Edward yawned before answering. "Because I'm a student as well remember and the only time I'm allowed to sit at the teachers table is at dinnertime. Me and my Dad talk about lesson's then."

The group nodded in understanding before sitting down as well. "Do you have any advice for us on our first alchemy class?" Hermione had asked this while pulling a book called Amazing Alchemy out of her bag and setting it on the table. Edward eyed the book for a moment before he reached over the table and took it from her. "Hey now that was uncalled for Edward!" Edward snorted as he flipped through the book. "Please call me Ed guys. Calling me Edward is something that is usually done when I'm in trouble. This book is useless by the way. It's about how to do alchemy with magic. The type of alchemy my father and I use is different. As for advice bring a lot of paper you'll be taking a lot of notes." Edward said this as he took a sip of coffee.

Just one of the perks of having a role as a teacher. "So when were you sorted Ed and why don't you sleep with us in our dorm?" Ron asked as he shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth. Edward stared disgusted. Ron had to of had the worst table manners ever. Even his were better. He ate fast but neatly and never talked with his mouth full. "Ron that's terrible manners. What would your mother think?" "She raised me Hermione. She knows." Ron said this with a mouthful of food as well.

"I was sorted when I first get here with my Dad a few months ago. As for why I don't sleep with you guys. Not that I don't want to but I have to help with classes and such or else Dad would never get the lesson's planned. Not only that but you guys try grading papers in an overly crowded and loud place." "I see. Well it does make since. I mean you are technically a teacher." Edward gave Hermione half a smile as he got up from the table. "I got to go. I need to be shore Dad's up and I have to get my stuff for classes." Edward waved as good bye as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Even though his first class wasn't for about another hour Edward had a good reason for leaving. He hated crowded areas. They made him nervous and jumpy. That and he really did have to be sure Mustang was awake. Their first class didn't start for hours but that didn't matter. If he waited until later to be sure Mustang was awake then chances are the only time he'd be able to check would be during lunch. And he wasn't giving up his lunch time for anything. Edward sighed as he stopped in front of a portrait containing a knight and his squire. "All is one and one is all." The knight nodded and the picture swung forward revealing his and Mustang's current home.

The space was large and roomy. The walls were a very creamy white color and three windows let the morning sun into the room. A large table sat in front of a fireplace a couch surrounding said table on three sides. In one corner of the room sat two baskets and a collection of pet toys. Stallion and Gear were nowhere to be seen at the moment. The two were probably wondering the grounds. One wall was taken up by a large bookcase. Their current home was nothing amazing by any standards.

They had only what was necessary and even then most of what they needed was in their room's. Edward walked quietly into Mustangs room and stood at the end of his bed. What was the best way to wake him. After a moment of thinking Edward shrugged and cupped his hands around his mouth. "**COME ON OH FATHER OF MINE TIME TO GET UP**!!!!" Edward's shout worked quite well seeing how Mustang proceeded to half jump and half roll out of bed. Edward stood silent for a moment before he started laughing. He hadn't meant to scare the man but it was funny none the less. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Mustang gave Edward a dirty look and stood up. "Yes as sure as I am of that Edward what do you want?" Mustang stretched and yawned the bones in his back cracking a bit as he did so. Edward snorted one more time before fixing Mustang with a serious gaze.

"First day of classes remember and I wont have time to check and be sure that we have everything we need for our first class." Mustang sighed as he nodded and started walking toward his bathroom. Edward was right of course he did need to e sure and Edward didn't have the time to look for him. Mustang grunted as he turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door. Edward had already left for his first class of the day.

o0o

Ed ward sighed as he sat in DADA. His day so far had been quite boring. He'd been able to do every task with ease and even Snape seemed to like him a bit. Probably because Edward seemed to enjoy the science that was potions. The greasy haired teacher had given him a small smile when he turned in his bottle at the end of class. But now he wanted to do nothing but leave. He wasn't looking forward to his first class with Umbridge. He doubted after all that the short fat woman had forgotten her talk with him and mustang.

"Good afternoon class."

No one bothered to speak as Umbridge walked toward the front of her classroom. She was once again decked out in pink. Edward shook his head as he watched the so called teacher hand out books. No magic in this class ever. That didn't sound like any fun at all. Edward couldn't help but smile when Harry and the toad got into a verbal battle. It was time to put in his two cents. "Professor don't you think it's important to learn even if Lord What's His Name isn't back. I mean getting attacked by some drunk who knows dark spells could turn into a nasty affair if you can't defend yourself."

Many of the students laughed as Edward sent Umbridge a smirk from his seat. He could see the scowl on her face and the hate in her eyes. She didn't like him one bit that was good. If he got on her bad side like Harry then the boy would be easier to watch. "You Mister Elric will join me in detention this weekend. Both Saturday and Sunday is that clear?" Edward smirked as he looked at the teacher. "Clear as crystal."

_69696969696969696969_

OMG Sorry this chapter is so short. I've hit a bit of a snag and I fell bad about not updating. I know what I want to put down but I'm not sure how to do it. Please forgive me if I don't update soon. I'll try though I swear.


	4. Alchemy 101

Sorry its been so long since I updated but I warned you. I felt bad because the chapter is so short so check out the bottom of the page for your options.

6969

Alchemy 101

Harry sighed as he looked around the alchemy classroom. He had to admit that he had never seen a classroom like this before. Only one wall was visible and that was because of the windows that were there. The entryway was covered be a large bookcase that had been made so that the door could be entered. The wall across from the window was taken up with a shelf as well but this one held hundreds of jars and boxes each with a label. A large chalkboard stood in the front of the room covered in a series of letters and numbers. The words Periodic table written at the top above the board. Oh yes alchemy looked like it would be the death of him that is if Umbridge didn't get him fist.

Mustang walked to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. Most of the students didn't give him a single look and continued talking. Mustang sighed and placed his hand above his head and is fingers in the official snapping position. Edward cringed from his place at the teachers desk and plugged his ears. This would not be pretty. A loud snap filled the air and flames erupted from nowhere. Many of the students screamed in shock and a few hid under their desks.

"Good evening class and may I be the first to welcome you to Alchemy 101." Mustang grinned as most of the students looked at him as if he was insane. "Now for those of you who don't know what I just did that my little soldiers was alchemy." Many students gulped and nodded their heads in understanding. Alright Ed I'll leave the rest of today's lesson to you." Without a word Edward stood up and took Mustang's place in front of the class.

Edward smirked as he looked at his fellow classmates. Time to begin the torture. "Well now I want each and every one of you to shift your attention to the board. You see the table on it." Several students nodded without realizing it. "Good it's called the periodic table and you're going to memorize it because you won't be learning a damn thing about alchemy until you do." Edward grinned at all the shocked faces.

"This is a class you have to teach."

"You expect us to memorize all that."

"You're nuts."

Edward laughed as he looked at the people in the room. "If it's to much then tough luck. If you don't know the table you won't be able to use alchemy. So as my teacher once told me shut the hell up and deal with it or get out." Teeth clicked together and mouths snapped shut as students pulled out paper and quills and began to copy the table from the board. The sound of scratching quills filled the air for about twenty minutes as students copied the table from the board. As students looked up after finishing the found that Edward was writing something down on a peace of paper with a red feathered pen.

"So are you all done good. For the second torture moment of class today, not the final oh no not yet, the paper you'll be getting in just a moment is an exercise schedule." At this almost every student groaned. "Now now if you don't shut your yaps your likely to get more work. The peace of paper you will be getting in just a moment has the daily workout you must each complete."

"When you finish one of the three exercises on the list the exercise will disappear and will reappear again the next day. For those of you who continue this class the exercises will slowly grow in amount or length as your bodies get stronger. Because I'll tell you right now that alchemy is not for the weak of mind, body or heart."

Many of the students protested against this. Many muttering curses at both teacher and son. Who were they after all to demand they do all this. Mustang sat at the teachers desk chucking. He had never known that Edward could be such a little slave driver.

Edward snorted as he listened to his fellow students gripe and moan. How had teacher put up with him and his little brother? Next time he saw her he'd have to ask because he was already to ready to smack some of the people in the room and not with his left hand either.

"Now if you'll all shut the hell up we'll start leaning more about alchemy itself. Today's lecture class is all about the rules and what happens when you don't follow them."

6969

Please R&R

Now would you people reather have short recent chapter or chapters as long as I can stand to make them and me update whenever I'm through chapters. Let me know.


	5. Rules and Rulebreakers

Ya I know I'm slow but at the moment I cant really help it. I am currently in the early stages of writing a book and I've been enjoying my break from summer school. This chapters not as long as I'd like but it's at least a thousand words witch I can live with. My next update will be sometime in the next month probably after summer school finishes cause I'm goanna have class from 7:30 to 3:15 starting Monday.

Rules and Rule Breakers

6969

The class sat at attention quills in hand ready for Edward to begin his lesson. "Now then alchemy has three basic laws. You can't gain something from nothing. You get what you give or you get what ever you put onto something. The trades are always equivalent and if they aren't your all screwed." Edward sighed as he looked around the class. He really hated having to explain things to people especially to people who didn't care. And here he was explaining the most delicate science ever to a bunch of no account kids.

"Well that's stupid. Why should we bother learning how to make things ourselves when we can do it with magic." Edward growled and turn to look at the loudmouth who had interrupted him. Of course it would Be Draco Malfoy. "Because Mr. Malfoy there may come a time when you find yourself without a wand." A if to emphasize his point Edward walked over to Malfoy's desk and snatched his wand from it before the boy could blink. "Like now for instance."

Malfoy sputtered and mad a mad grab for his wand only to have Edward retreat to the middle of the classroom. "How dare you? You can't take my wand you're a student." Edward smirked.

"You forget Mr. Malfoy that in this classroom I am a teacher and I can do anything I want. You'll get your wand back tomorrow morning before classes start." Mustang smirked at Edward as the teen set Malfoy's wand on the teachers desk before facing the class again. '_Damn Edward you should have told me about you slave driving nature sooner. I'd have you training new recruits_.' Mustang laughed out loud at the thought of Edward training new recruits. Edward ignoring his higher up continued his lesson.

"Now back to my lesson. When you don't fallow the rules of alchemy you get something called a rebound and trust me class they are not a good thing. A rebound is a backlash of alchemical energy that tends to attack the alchemist that released the energy in the first place. This backlash will take something from you wither it be a finger, an arm or leg or even your life. Rebounds will take until the extra energy has either been used up or is countered." Edward stopped and looked at the faces of his students and fellow classmates. By the looks on their faces some believed him and a few others didn't. That was fine because there would be an example.

"Rebounds can be avoided of course. The best way to do that of course is to be sure to use the proper runes and markings in your transmutation circle. That and being sure that the transmutation you are attempting is above your overall skill as an alchemist. Now any questions?"

696969 Later that night6969

Harry groaned as he walked down the empty hallways rubbing the back of his left hand. Umbridge had had him in her office for three hours and he still had homework to do for other classes. The school year had just started and he was already buried in homework. "Harry."

Harry jumped and turned to his right. Edward was leaning against one of the suits of armor in the hallway. His school robes had been replaced by a pair of kaki pants and a long sleeved red shirt. Worn boots had been replaced with muggle sneakers. The only thing that hadn't changed was his gloves. "Hello Ed. I didn't see you there." Edward laughed a fairly light and clear sound. It was the kind of laugh that Harry hadn't expected from Edward at least not after his class.

"I noticed. You jumped when I called out to you." Edward said this without looking at Harry's face. His gaze was fixed on his hand instead. "So did Umbridge talk a blade to your hand or something?"

Harry looked down at his still lightly bleeding hand and shook his head. "No it was my punishment. She made me write in my own blood." Edward hummed and stepped forward. Harry hadn't even blinked before Edward had his hand in his own. "I have something that may help. Come on."

With a slight gulp Harry fallowed Edward down the hall to picture of the knight and his squire and said something that he couldn't understand. The portrait swung forward and Edward stepped forward pulling Harry in behind him. They were greeted with a loud bark as Stallion proceeded to jump on Edward until he shoved the overgrown pup off. Stallion not one to be ignored jumped on Harry next and licked his face before sniffing his hand and whining.

Once Harry got his bearings he could only gape. He had never been in the living quarters of a teacher before and he had to admit they were quit interesting. "Hello Harry. Why don't you take a seat? Edward will be a moment." Harry turned and came face to face with Mustang. The man had apparently been in his room until a few seconds before hand. Still in some form of shock Harry sat down on one of the couches surrounding the book covered table.

"You've never been in a teachers boarding before have you?" Mustang chuckled as he watched Harry. Harry shook his head. "No sir. I don't think students are allowed." Mustang shrugged as he walked out of the living room and into another. "EDWARD DON'T KEEP HIM TO LATE!"

"Ya ya I know." Edward said as he walked out of another room. He held a small jar in one hand. The small jar was filled with some sort of light blue paste. Sitting on the couch next to Harry Edward unscrewed the lid and offered the jar to Harry. "Rub a little bit of this on the back of your hand it'll help." Harry nodded and did as he was told. Edward was right a few seconds after the blue goop touched his hand the pain stopped.

"Thanks Ed." Edward smiled and took the jar back from Harry and placed the jar on an empty corner of the table. Harry sighed wearily as he eyed his backpack and the work in it. "You want some help? Cause I can if you'd like."

6969

Please R&R


	6. Umbridge’s Interrogation

Woo Who I'm back and so are my 1500 word chapters baby. Summer school is over and I'm free till I get a job.

Umbridge's Interrogation

6969

Harry sighed as he looked around the empty dormitory. All the other boys were dressed and had gone to breakfast including Ron. A large yawn escaped Harry's mouth as he pulled his shirt over his head. He'd spent nearly three hours in Edward's living room doing homework the night before and he was quite happy to say he had quite a bit of it halfway done. He had even done the small set of exercises that was required by each person. The only thing that had been completely finished was the required mile but that would probably be done by the time Alchemy class started that afternoon. Edward was right the list of exercises wasn't all that hard when you did them.

15 pushups

15 sit-ups

15 leg ups

15 crunches

1 mile (walked ran or jogged)

Though Edward had also said that the work would get harder the stronger you got witch made sense. You couldn't get stronger if you didn't push yourself to do more. The fact that Edward had spent most of his time the night before helping Harry made him wonder when said boy did his own homework. Though he knew it was none of his business what so ever. The thought was still something to think about though. Both that and the blue goop that he had given him for his hand, which had gone completely numb after he had applied it to the still healing wound. So many things to ponder and so little time before the days first class.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward never felt more at home anywhere than in the large library at Hogwarts. All the books waiting to be read and he would read them all no matter what. Though progress was slower than usual at the moment he didn't really mind he was busy most of the day anyway.

"Hello Edward." Edward turned and smiled at the girl beside him. She much like him spent most of her time in the library and knew where virtually everything was.

"Hello Lynn. What are you looking for today?" Lynn smiled as she looked up from her current shelf.

"The same thing I here for everyday Edward dear. I should be the one asking you what your looking for." Edward gave a short laugh. Lynn herself was strange even for a witch. Nothing she ever said made any sense to him. As for her choices in books she never read about the same thing two days in a row. She was strangely smart and quite amusing need less to say she and Edward got along very well.

"The same thing as yesterday. Unlike you Lynn."

Lynn offered him one more smile before selecting a book and leaving him by himself. Edward huffed and turned back to the bookshelf scanning the row looking for his next selection. Breakfast be damned he had several thousand books to get through and only a year to do it. He loved a good challenge. Oh yes he did.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mustang sighed as he sat at his teachers desk. He had come to a conclusion about teaching very quickly. If he weren't here for a reason he'd have quit after the first day. The students at this school annoyed the piss out of him. Only a select few seemed like they'd make good alchemists. There were perhaps thirty students in all that might do well in his class, if Edward didn't kill them first. Of all the things Mustang had to admit to himself the fact that with a bit of work Edward would make a good teacher was one of those things. God forbid Edward in a classroom full of impressionable minds. Wait that was already happening. With a loud bang that any passing creature could have herd Mustang banged his head against his desk. Not only had he but Dumbledore ,the wizard version of god, had already done that. With that one little move they had damned the souls of many students. Oh well after the year was over with any luck the little brats would no longer be his problem. A loud knocking on his door cause Mustang to lift his head from his desk and compose himself.

"Come in." Mustang called as he stood up and crossed his fingers behind his back. With any luck it wouldn't be Umbridge. When the door opened ten seconds later all his hopes were dashes into itty bitty peaces and thrown out of the castles highest window.

"Good Morning Professor Mustang or may I call you Roy?" Umbridge asked in her sic kingly sweet and oh so fake voice.

" Call me Mustang please Professor Umbridge. And I hope you've had a good morning as well?" Mustang cringed as he said this. He was going to have to wash his mouth out several times by the end of this meeting he just knew it. Dolores Umbridge was not by far a woman he would hit on or charm no matter the situation and no matter how drunk. He wouldn't even wish this woman to Archer no scratch Archer she wouldn't wish this woman on Armstrong.

"Well then Professor Mustang I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"Go right on a head." Mustang said this as he offered Umbridge the seat in front of his desk. Umbridge took it with a small sniff and pulled out her ever trusty always on hand clipboard. Said clipboard was the same shade of bright pink that she wore for robes everyday. The same shade of pink that was associated with Armstrong's sparkles.

"Now then Professor your son told me that your homeland is Germany. Is that true?"

"Yes though we both come from small families. We Edward's mother and I."

"And why is it that your son isn't attending Germany's wizarding school?"

"As I'm sure Ed told you we travel a lot. We've never been able to settle in one place for very long."

"And what about Edward's mother where is she and why aren't the two of you married?"

"Trisha died about nine years ago from a sever illness. We were never married but we were engaged for about a year and a half before she died. We were going to get married that spring. Not that our marital status is really any of your business Professor."

Umbridge huffed and pulled at her collar for a moment before redirecting her attention back at her paper.

"What sort of job's have you had before this one?"

"Hhmmm. I've had many jobs before this one. I worked in construction for a few years that was before Trisha died of course. I mined for a while and helped a friend of mine in accounting for a year or two. I was even listed in the muggle army for a while and worked as an investigator. I can't give you exact amounts of time for al the jobs I've had of course because I've had so many."

"I see. What are you planning to teach the students in your class next?"

"Well at the moment were only lecturing but well be giving a demonstration soon. At the moment we're going over runes, symbols, and circles."

"You'll be giving a demonstration of what may I ask?"

"Rebounds." Mustang said simply as he examined some dirt trapped under his fingernails. Umbridge's questions were getting fairly annoying.

"Rebounds?" Umbridge asked with a raised eyebrow. It was very obvious at the moment that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Rebounds are what happens when an alchemist tries a transmutation that is above their skill level or when whatever an alchemist is transmuting can't be done. Like bringing a person back to life or changing water into gold or some nonsense like that."

Umbridge had looked up at Mustang the moment he had spoken about bringing someone back to life a look of interest in her eye.

"You can bring people back to life with alchemy?"

Mustang's head jerked up from its former position. The look on Umbridge's face was one he'd seen before.

"No you can't and that what we'll be demonstrating soon. Is what happens when you try to bring something back to life. Along with using correct circles and such."

A sour look crossed Umbridge's face as she looked back down at her paper.

"And what will you be using to show this consequence Professor Mustang?"

"Rabbits. And you and any other professor who wishes to attend are welcome to come during different classes of course. It'd be to crowded if you all came at once."

"All right then Professor I believe that's all the questions I have time for at the moment." Umbridge said this with a bit of a growl as she stood up from her seat and walked to the classroom door. She had some very interesting things to tell the Minister.

Mustang's eyes followed Umbridge out of the room and a small smirk crossed his lips. If Umbridge thought that he was going to make her job easy she was sadly mistaken.

6969

Yes I made an OC so sue me. Lynn is just some weird girl who talks to Edward from time to time and helps him find books in the library. I have no idea if she'll have a big role in this fic. It's not very likely. Now then I've come to a conclusion. I will update this fic once a month. Why? Because if I can fend off writers block long enough I hope to get as few chapter typed a month and get a head of my self. This is so that with any luck I'll be able to update when writers block hits or when I become engrossed in another fanfic. With any luck this may help me type longer chapters. Now if you all don't mind would you guys check out some of my other fanfic's please and thank you.

Please R&R


	7. Contests

Contests

"DAMN IT ALL TO THE DEPIST PIT'S OF THE AFTERLIFE. ARE YOU ALL SO SPOILT FREAKING ROTTEN THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN DO AS YOU'RE TOLD." Edward screamed as he eyed the class in front of him. He was ready to kill and they were going to be slow and painful deaths. Oh yes they were. Edward scowled as he eyed the Slytherins in the classroom. None of them had done the exercises. Not a single one. Oh there had been others who hadn't finished their exercises but they had at least tried. Most of them had at least managed to complete the basics and the mile.

"Now Edward there's no reason to yell at the whole class." Edward turned around and sent Mustang a look that could have caused steel to melt. Mustang cringed, shut his mouth, and waved his hands in front of his body. He of all people knew that when Edward had that look it was best to stay the hell away. They had made jokes about Edwards temper back at the base. Often saying that the devil himself would cower in fear and then hand over control of the underworld to him. Then of course they had experienced one of Edwards temper tantrums for themselves and the jokes had stopped completely and totally.

"Never mind. They all probably need to hear this." Edward snorted as he turned his attention back toward the half terrified students.

"Now then can one of you tell me why no one in your entire house did their exercises?" Silence greeted Edwards answer.

"Fine then. I'm taking five house points away from every student that didn't at least attempt the exercises. Now I think that means Slytherin looses about 100 points am I right?" Angry shouts erupted from the Slytherins in the room. Many of them going red in the face from anger.

"You can't do that. You're just a student."

"That Ms Parkinson is where you're wrong. In this room I am considered a teacher. So sit down before I'm forced to take more points." Pansy sat down so fast that had the room been quite then it would have been possible to hear her ass actually hit the seat.

"You can't force us to do physical labor."

Edward head jerked to the side and his eyes landed on his favorite student, to torment, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was standing in front of his chair with his arms crossed and his I'm better than you smirk on his face. Golden eyes narrowed as Edward walked, way too calmly, across the room to stand in front of Malfoy his own smirk on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy to the center of the classroom please."

"No thank you I don't think I will."

"That wasn't a suggestion Malfoy that was an order." Malfoy huffed as he walked around his desk and was lead to the center of the classroom by Edward.

"You're going to want to take off your cloak." Edward said casually as he pulled his own off revealing his long sleeved white shirt.

"I want you to give me fifteen pushups Mr. Malfoy right here in front of the whole class."

"You can't make me. You just an assistant." Edward turned and looked at Mustang who sat smirking in his chair.

"Do as he says Mr. Malfoy. Besides I think he's going to join you."

"Were going to have a little race Malfoy. If you can finish your fifteen pushups before I can finish twenty-five not only will I give you half your house points back but I won't make your house do any more exercise." Malfoy smirked as he looked at Edward.

"All right then I'll do it."

"Hold on just a second. If you lose I get to take fifty more points away and for every member of your house that didn't do their work one more pushup will be added to your list and it'll be added to sit-ups next and so on and so forth everyday until you complete the list." Malfoy gulped as he got down onto his knees. His teeth were clenched and he prayed that he'd win.

"Toes please boys and your nose must come with in an inch of the ground for it to count." Mustang said as he stood up and walked around his desk. "Ms Patil the one from Hufflepuff please. Come stand in front of Edward and count please. Seconds later said girl was standing in front of Edward.

"All right boys GO."

Both boys began pushing themselves almost instantly. Edwards pace was much faster than Malfoys and much neater. By the time he had hit nine Edward was on twenty.

"That's it boys and it looks like Edward wins." Mustang said as both boys stood, Malfoy panting slightly. Edward smirked as he stood. He hadn't even broken half a sweat. Edward watched as Malfoy got to his feet a light sweat having broken out. Malfoy scowled but said nothing as he sat back down in his seat eyeing Edward the whole time. Pulling his cloak back on Edward turned back to the class.

"Now then can anyone tell me what the atomic number for copper is?" Three or four hands shot into the air at almost the same time.

"29."

"That's right and can you tell me the symbol." Edward stood still for a moment and no hands were raised. "No. Well you shouldn't be because I haven't shown you yet." Edward turned to the board and picked up a piece of chalk and began drawing. "Now then copper is what is known as a transition metal…"

--

"Oh my god I'll be so happy when we don't have to take that bloody class anymore." Ron said as he dipped his quill in his ink bottle again.

"Oh honestly Ron it isn't that bad. Edward and Professor Mustang just want to be sure we're prepared for using alchemy. It supposed to be terribly difficult."

"Ya well the only alchemy we've even seen was the first day of class when Mustang made those flames appear."

"You know Ron does have a point Hermione. We haven't really seen any alchemy other than what we saw the first day. Maybe Edward can't do alchemy. You think that maybe that's why he only lectures? " Hermione sighed as she looked at the two boys. She had actually asked Edward about the lack of demonstrations.

"I asked Edward about it and he said we're going to get a demonstration Friday. He wouldn't tell me anything other than that of course and as for the lectures he says that his dad prefers actively teaching to lectures."

"Whatever you say Hermione." Harry sighed as he looked at his friends and then at his pile of homework. He was half wondering if Edward would be willing to help him again.

--

Edward growled as he looked at Mustang. The mans defense was almost perfect. The key word being almost. Edward lunged at Mustang ready to knock his legs out from under him only to have the older man catch his foot before it connected with his leg.

"Try again Fullmetal." Mustang teased as he watched the young man in front of him. They were just getting started and there was no way in hell he was going to loose to a kind half his size. So seconds later Mustang made his move aiming a kick at Edwards head only to have the boy duck at the last second.

"I have come to a conclusion."

"What's that Ed?"

"That most of our students are spoilt brats who are going to end up relying on mommy and daddy for the rest of their lives."

"Probably Ed but they don't have much of a reason to learn how to fight. This place isn't like home Edward. As far as they know everything in their lives honkey dory and right as rain." Edward paused for a moment and eyed Mustang.

"Did you just say honkey dory?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell did you hear that."

"I have no idea. I think it was from one of the teachers. Sprout perhaps."

"Personally Cornel I think you're loosing your mind."

"Well I never asked you did I Ed?"

"No you didn't and I really don't care. Oh and Cornel you dropped your guard." Mustang yelled as he hit the mat. Edward was right he had dropped his guard.

"Not bad Edward." Edward stood his breath slightly faster as he waited for Mustang to stand up again. Mustang stood and brushed his cloths off before taking his fighting stance again. Seconds later the two of them were sparing again.

"So how badly are we going to scar the kiddies Friday?"

"Not sure Ed. It depends. Some will take the killing of bunnies much better than others will. So you never know." Edward nodded as he dodged a fist and retaliated with a swift kick.

"So I herd Umbridge gave you the run around earlier."

"That woman is one of most revolting people I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." Edward took a second to laugh.

"Have you seen her cloths? All she were are these gaudy shades of pink. I don't think anyone could put up with her."

"She could put both Armstrong and Archer to shame."

--

I was really hoping I could make this chapter longer but that didn't happen. Sorry. I'll try to update soon but I can't make any promises. The plot bunny for this fanfic is starving and dieing and I can't seem to get any inspiration as of late. So if you don't hear from me soon it means you guys are going to have to wait till next month for your new chapter. Once again I'm sorry I haven't been updating very often. Please read and review.


	8. Rebounds and Rabbits

Rebounds and Rabbits

The early morning sun cast misty shadows upon the school grounds of Hogwarts. Hagrid sang the school song lightly under his breath as he prepared for his day. Fang trotted besides him loyally stopping every once in a while to sniff at something on the ground before catching up with his master.

The first week of school was coming to a end and many of the students were still getting used to their yearly rutene. Fang barked happily as Stallion trotted out of the Forbidden Forest with a dead rabbit in her mouth. Hagrid laughed as he eyed the small kitten that fallowed her.

For some odd reason both Stallion and Gear had taken to the forest like ducks to water and Hagrid had a sneaking suspicion that they were there every night. Not that it was any of his business of course.

---------

Mustang sniffed and eyed the coffie cup sitting in front of him. The steam was almost mezmerrising in the early morning hours. With a yawn he picked up the cup and drained some of the hot brown liquid inside. He didn't understand how so many of the teachers could drink tea in the mornings and be so awake.

Though he was pretty sure that Madam Hooch had something a bit stronger to wake her up, seeing how she seemed so perky every morning. He'd have to ask her where she got her liquer one day if he remembered. The sound of nails on stone reached his ears as Stallion came walking into the room with her dead rabbit between her teeth.

Gear as usual was fallowing her. It wouldn't be long before he wandered off to find Edward, who was probably in the library with that weird girl Lynn again. Mustang smiled a bit as Stallion dropped her prize at his feet and proceeded to wag her tail.

"Thank you Stallion. You did a very good job." In response Stallion barked a happy bark and licked Mustang's hand.

-------

Edward hummed quietly to himself as he browsed the bookshelves. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for yet but he'd know when he found it. Lynn hadn't shown up yet but would be there soon enough and then he'd have a bit of company. Gear would be along soon too. The kitten seemed to enjoy spending time in the library as much as Edward did.

He'd be sitting somewhere reading and then the next thing he'd know Gear would be curled up in his lap asleep or rubbing his head against his hand wanting to be scratched. He was still waiting for Lynn to keep her promise of stealing him away one day and he didn't doubt that she'd do it too. Not that it bothered him any because all the animals seemed to have their own ways of getting in and out of the student and teacher dorms without any trouble.

So even if Lynn did take Gear he'd be back the fallowing moring seeing how the kitten had taken a likeing to her as well. Soft singing alerted Edward that Lynn had arrived and was making her way towards his area. And as Edward rounded the corner to get to the other side of the bookshelf he ran right into her. They both jumped a but at the sudden contact and Lynn stopped singing.

"Good Morning Edward. I'm looking forward to your demonstration today." Edward couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth and soon for no reason at all Lynn was laughing too.

----------

Harry couldn't help but be a bit worried. Today was Friday after all and that meant that they had the demonstration in Alchemy class that afternoon. And some deep gut feeling told him that he might not like it as much as he was hoping he would. He had to agree with Ron on one thing though so far alchemy class had been fairly boring.

All they did was take notes and answer questions all class long. Though watching Malfoy get humiliated was always a plus in his book. It wasn't that he didn't like Edward it was just that the boy was more than a little strange. The way he acted seemed completely and totally out of place. He was always watching his back and if he cared to admit it he was a little scared of Edward.

Mustang too for all it was worth. Something about the two of them was just odd. They always seemed to be on guard. It was like they expected to be attacked at any minute. He wasn't sure what it was about them but for now he was going to leave it alone. He had other things to worry about.

--------

Mustang mumbled something under his breath as he drew a transmutation circle on the floor of his classroom. Every single one of his classes would be full today. Almost every teacher was attending one of his lesions. Because for some reason or another they all wanted to see what he had planned.

Jeez were they that eager to see they bunny bite the bullet. Finishing his circle ,well Edward's circle to be exact, Mustang stood from his crouch and stretched a couple bones in his back popping. Speaking of bunnies Mustang made his way over to a wooden crate in one corner of his classroom. Looking down through the mesh top gave him a perfect view of the four quivering animals hunched together inside.

Four plain white rabbits staired back up at him through the cage top. Black oil drop eyes seeming all to aware of their fate. For a second he felt sorry for the animals. Truth be told killing off defenseless animals like this seemed almost cruel but it was also necessary. That was also the reason that Edward was doing this one because he wasn't in the mood to kill the little fluff balls.

It was very likly that many of the teachers and students would find what they were going to do wrong on many levals but it was a needed demonstration. The students had to learn about things like this eventually and now seemed like the best time. It was school after all.

----------------

Edward sniffed as he waited for the classroom to fill up with both students and teachers. It was the second to last class of the day and Umbridge would be joining them for this class. All the other teachers had either already come or were coming for the next class. Edward smirked and looked down at his gloved hand. His other two demonstrations had gone well considering what he was doing. A few of the students had gotten sick and almost all the girls had cried in each class.

They wouldn't tell anyone from another class what had been done under strict orders from both him and Mustang but he had a feeling that a lot of the students who had yet to have class were very nervous. Students filed into the room slowly and took their seats with nervous or excited looks on their faces. Most of the boys looked like they were getting ready to watch a good duel. Umbridge was the last one to enter the classroom. The pink clad toad stood looking or a place to sit before Mustang called out to her.

"Your seats up here Professor Unbridge." Mustang pointed to a loan seat in front of the first row of desks. Umbridge smiled an almost sneer like smile and sat down her ever present clip bored in one hand and a bright pink quil in the other.

"If you don't mind Professor Mustang I'll be taking a few notes." Mustang's eyes narrowed a bit at the unspoken "whether you like it or not" before he smiled and nodded.

"Feel free. Everyone's here Edward you can start now." Edward nodded and moved out of his corner and into the center of the room. Her cleared his throat once and then began talking.

"Alchemy happens in three steps: Analysis, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction. The first step requires that you know what your material is make of exactly." Edwards held up a glass of water. "Water for instance is made up of two Hydrogen atoms and one Oxygen atom. This however is not all you need to know. You must also know the mass of your item. There's fifteen ounces of water in this cup. There for you can only create an item that uses your materials and weighs fifteen ounces." Edward placed the cup of water back on the table before turning back to look at the class.

"The second stage is simply taking it apart and the third is putting it back together in its desired form. Even skilled alchemists have to be careful when transmuting something new. Now there is one law above all else that must be fallowed. Human transmutation is a forbidden art. The act of bring someone back to life has been tried many times and every alchemist who tries has failed. Though we know everything we need to about the chemical makeup of the human body there is one thing that we cannot create. The human soul had no chemical make up. And that is what I'm going to show you today. That it is imposable to bring a dead creature back to life. We won't be using people of course."

Several girls squealed loudly when Mustang placed a dead rabbit in the center of the transmutation circle on the floor.

"Why not use all the materials a rabbit is made of Professor?" Edward growled low in his throat and looked up from the crate in the corner (he'd almost had the damn rabbit cought) and looked straight at Malfoy.

"Because Mr. Malfoy it would take far more than a week to find out how much of what each rabbit is made of. So by using dead rabbits we get everything we need in less than half the time and I get to gross out four class's full of students. Now be quiet." A loud squeal emitted from the crate as Edward cought one of the remaining rabbits by the foot and pulled it out of the box. The animals cries were matched by many of the girls letting out cries of shock.

"What did you think he was going to offer up what ever the rebound wants?" Mustang asked from his chair. His eyes darted to Edward and then to Umbridge. The woman had a front row seat to all the action. He still remembered the greedy look that had come into the woman's eyes the day she'd interrogated him. He knew damn well that she wanted to know how to bring someone to life. It'd get her in good with her boss. The rabbit still squealing in his grip Edward walked over to the transmutation circle and placed the animal down inside the circle before quickly touching the circle and pulling his hands back.

Loud gasps filled the room as the circle glowed blue and golden energy flowed around the circle. The rabbit sat completely still trapped by the energy moving first around and then through it. Then it all changed. Students screamed and Umbridge fell out of her chair as the golden energy turned into dark purple bolts that shot out in every direction. A few of the bolts came dangerously close to students. Mustang stood up from his seat and looked at Edward ,who was crouched by the circle ready to stop the transmutation if he needed to, before shouting.

"Calm down and sit back down in your seats. Everything's fine." One of the girls from Ravenclaw let out a terrible shriek as a boy from Griffyndor pointed to the circle.

"Look at the rabbit!" An almost shocked silence filled the room as the students looked at the goings on in the circle. Though still rooted to the spot the rest of the rabbits body was moving as if it was trying to escape. Bolts of purple lightning ran across the small creatures body and much to the disgust and amazement of the students most of one of its ears was gone and it was loosing more by the second. One of the girls burst into tears while other students began whispering things to themselves.

It only took about thirty seconds for the rabbits body to be consumed by the purple energy but to them it felt like an eternity. As the purple energy faded everyone's attention was shifted to the quivering lump of meat on the floor. What had once been a dead rabbit was now a quivering pile of meat and bones. One student managed to speak.

"Is it alive?" Edward stood from his spot on the floor and walked over to the lump nudging it with his boot a bit. The lump quivered but did nothing else.

"No. It's not alive. The heart is beating and the nerves are sending out signals but it's brain isn't working and it's not breathing. Whats going on right now is just the energy coursing through it trying to bring it back. It'll stop shaking in a minute or two when the energy runs out." Edward rubbed his eyes a bit before he looked up at the people filling the classroom.

"This is what happens when you try to bring the dead back to like. The bigger the creature and the more energy it requires the bigger the backlash. You can't bring the dead back to life. Thats just the way it is. Now I want a report on rebounds between six to ten inches done and it's due tomorrow. You'll find a book for each of you one the back table. It'll give you all the information you need and we'll need those books back so don't loose them. Class dismissed."

The students stood up from their desks and began walking toward the back of the room toward the four piles of books on the back table. Many of the students shot Edward disgusted and disturbed looks as they went. They would probably blame him for any nightmares. Several of the girls were talking to each other in low voices. A few were trying to comfort the girl who had started crying.

Edward sighed as he picked up the still twitching lump of rabbit and moved behind the blackboard to put it in a box with the other two that had been used earlier that day. Umbridge sat shaking in her seat, it had taken her a minute or two to get back in it due to shock at what she had seen. Her eyes were big and she appeared to be sweating. Mustang stood up from his desk and walked over to the pink clad teacher and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right Professor Umbridge?" He asked in the most worried tone he could muster while being near the infuriating woman. Umbridge looked at him wide eyed for a moment before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a few seconds. The change was so sudden that Mustang was beginning to wonder it there was something wrong with the pink clad woman. A look of utmost calm covered her face and she smiled that fake girlish smile.

"Oh yes. I'm perfectly fine Professor Mustang." Mustang nodded and walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled a piece of chalk for a its box and began going back over his circle. Edward did all the actual rebound work so the least he could do was redraw the circle for him. Mustang cought sight of Edward's boots as the teen walked by him.

"Did you get all the notes you needed Professor Umbridge?" He asked as he eyed her clipboard. Unbridge looked down at her clipboard. She hadn't gotten everything she'd wanted but she didn't want to admit it. In fact the only thing she had managed to get was the lecture Edward had given before his demonstration.

"Yes Mr. Elric I did." Edward nodded and looked back at Mustang for a minute. The older man cought his eye and a silent conversation shot between the two.

"Do you need anymore information Professor? If you do I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind you borrowing a couple of our theory books." Edward turned and looked at Mustang. "You wouldn't mind would you dad?"

Mustang shook his head as he looked up at Edward and Umbridge. "Not at all son. Why don't you get her one or two before she leaves."

"Okay." Edward moved past Umbridge's chair and towad the bookshelf on the back wall. He returned a minute later carrying two books in his arms. "Here you are Professor." Edward said that sentience with such realistic enthusiasm that Mustang had to wander when the boy had become such a good actor. Umbrige simply nodded as she took the books from Edward and started walking toward the back of the room. She stopped at the door however and turned to look at Edward an almost cold look in her eyes.

"Don't forget Mr. Elric you have detention with me tomorrow." The door slammed closed as she exited the room and Edward turned to look at Mustang.

"She's a real bitch. She acted like I was trying to get out of my detention or something." Mustang shot Edward a look.

"It sounded like you were. But I do agree she's a bitch. She's going to be a real pain in the ass Ed." Edward sighed and leaned back against the back of one of the students desks. "I saw the way she was watching too. After the entail shock passed it looked like she was enjoying what was going on. It's a good thing those theory books I gave her were useless or we might have a problem on our hands."

Mustang nodded his head in agreement. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her. See what you can find out about her tomorrow in detention."

"Personality wise or what?"

"Anything."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

End Chapter

Sorry for the wait but I stopped working on chapters during NaNoWriMo and I had writers block before that. Pluse we don't have internet here at my house anymore (I'm actually typing this on my 98 downstairs and my fingers are freezing. See what I go through for you guys.) So I have to wait until I go to my friends house to update because thankfully her computer still takes floppy disks.(My computer won't burn CD's but will read them.) The last time I went over there I had just started this chapter and was just getting my bunny a bit fatter for this story. It's not as fat as I'd like it to be but it's getting there. So I hope you guys will forgive my lateness and still review. I needs them their like happy drugs for me and they boost my confidence.


	9. Nightmares and Blood

**Nightmares and Blood**

Mustang's eyes sprang open. For a moment he wasn't sure what had caused him to wake up. It was then that he herd it. A low whimpering sound and for a moment he was sure that it was Stallion making the noise. But the dog was laying on the end of his bed in a deep sleep and not moving.

So if it wasn't the dog then what was making the noise. Mustang blinked and tried to focus on where the noise was coming from. Realization hit him like Hughes ambushing him with photos of his daughter. The noise he was hearing was coming from Edward's room. Brain fuzzy from sleep Mustang wondered if this was a situation where he was really needed. So what if Edward was having a bad dream, so long as the boy wasn't screaming in pure terror he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Then of course he remembered what Alphonse had told him before they had left. About how Edward only dreamed about one thing and usually he didn't wake up unless someone was there to do it. Grumbling to himself as he climbed out of bed Mustang proceeded to make his way towards Edwards room. Stumbling most of the way there Mustang was shocked by the sight that greeted him when he opened the door to the young alchemists room.

Edward was tangled in his bed sheets and sweat was running rivers down the boys face. Gear was sitting on the headboard giving his owner a worried look. Apparently sometime during the struggle that had tangled him in his sheets Edward had either woken Gear up or knocked the poor kitten off of the bed. He didn't know which had happened but he felt bad for the small animal either way. All the more if that knock had come from an automail limb.

Blinking a few times to try and focus on what was going on before him Mustang couldn't help but find the situation somewhat unnatural. It probably had something to do with the fact that the Edward he knew was always loud and brash and didn't seem to fear anything other than loosing his little brother. The teenager laying in the bed before him tangled in his sheets wasn't the Edward he knew.

This was the Edward that only Alphonse knew and ever saw. He felt like he was spying on a private moment or something. That was just how surreal the situation seemed to him. Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor Mustang moved foreword into Edward's room and towards the sleeping alchemist. If he ever wanted to get back to sleep he'd have to wake Edward up first and as tempted as he was to just leave the boy be his conscience would give him hell if he didn't.

Reaching the bed he wondered for a moment how he was going to wake the younger man up. He considered just dousing the boy with water for a moment then decided against it. He had no desire to find out what a half awake Edward could do to him and not to mention the simple fact that he desire to go back to sleep after this ordeal was done and over with.

Reaching out Mustang placed a hand on Edward's should and began to shake. When it showed no success after a few seconds he began to shake a little harder. After a minute golden eyes snapped open and looked around the room in what was either panic or shock. Head turning this way and that Edward soon found himself looking at a half awake Mustang. Blinking slowly to try and disperse some of the fog from his brain Edward found that he could only draw a blank about why the older man would be in his room His nightmare already forgotten.

"What's wrong Colonel?" he asked as he began rubbing at one eye with his flesh arm. Mustang blinked taken aback for a second. He'd been expecting to be yelled at for waking Edward up but instead Edward was talking to him in a somewhat civil, if tired, tone. He watched for a second as Edward untangled himself from his sheets and placed Gear back on his bed.

The small cat as if sensing that he was in no danger of being hit by flailing limbs proceeded to curl up and go back to sleep. Edward blinked and looked back up at Mustang still waiting for an answer.

"You were having a bad dream and I promised Al that if I knew you were having one I'd wake you up." Edward stiffened for the briefest of moments.

"Oh, well thanks. You can go back to bed now." Mustang nodded slowly before he backed out of the room closing the door as he went. Edward sighed as the door clicked closed and buried his face in his hands. It was only when he was sure that Mustang was back in his room that he let himself begin to shake.

He'd had another nightmare. It was funny. He'd been having nightmares about the night of their attempted transmutation that he didn't seem to remember having them anymore chances were that in a day or two he wouldn't even remember having the nightmare he'd just been woken up from. It had gotten to the point not long ago that he couldn't seem to wake himself up when he was having one.

Alphonse had been worried about them but he'd managed to convince the younger not to worry too much. He hated it when Alphonse worried. It made him feel like a crappy big brother. He hadn't had a nightmare since he'd first come to Hogwarts and he been more than happy to leave them behind. Now he'd had one and he had to wonder if it was just something brought on by the demonstration the day before or if it'd start happening more often.

He hoped it was a one time thing because if it wasn't he didn't know how long it would take for him to crack under the strain. Moving his hands from his face in order to intertwine them with his hair Edward bent his head and rested it against his knee's. A few moments later the tears started to fall and without Alphonse there he felt no need to stop them.

For a long time Alphonse had been the only reason for him to hold back his tears. He didn't want his little brother to worry after all and seeing him crying would have set off all sorts of warning bells in his little brother metal head. But Alphonse wasn't there to see him cry and for once it might be good if he just let them fall.

Ooo

Umbridge growled low in her throat as she flipped through the books that had been given to her the night before. She couldn't understand a damn thing that the books were saying and she highly doubted that anyone in the Alchemy Department at the Ministry could understand it either. The alchemy that Mustang and his son used was something completely different from the alchemy that the wizarding community used. She hated the fact that the two could do something that she couldn't and she couldn't at least understand how they were doing it.

Then there was the fact that there was just something off about Mustang and his son. It was his son however that struck her the wrong way. There was something about that boy that sent a shiver down her spine. If she didn't know better she's have sworn that he was dangerous but how exactly he was dangerous she wasn't sure. The boy just seemed off and if she was able she was going to find out why. The biggest problem standing in her way however was Professor Mustang himself.

If she wanted to get to the boy she had to get past his father first. If the dark haired man was even the boys father. She highly doubted that he was. Neither one looked even the slightest bit like the other and from what she had seen they didn't share anything personality wise either. Though she had heard a rumor that they both had very smart mouths. She'd have to send a letter to the German Ministry and see if she could find anything out about the pair.

Umbridge tossed the book she had been flipping through onto her desk before she turned to the cup of tea that she hadn't even touched. Muttering a quiet warming spell she picked up her cup and began sipping the overly sweet liquid. She had much to do and very little time to do it. A swiggly smile crossed the toad like woman's face as she watched the cats on the plates lining her office move around. Perhaps she'd be able to get the young Mr. Elric to explain some of the alchemy him and his father used when the boy came in for his detention later that day.

He had given her the books so that she could try and understand what they had done the night before. Smile growing wider Umbridge turned to the bag sitting by her desk. Opening it with great care the fat woman reached inside and pulled a quill case out of it depths. Eyes going wide with glee as she opened the case she could only giggle as she pulled a black feathered quill out of the case and twirled it between her fingers. Now the big question in her mind was one thing and one thing only. What should she have young mister Elric write for his detention?

Ooo

Edward groaned as he walked down the empty hallway that would take him to his detention with Professor Umbridge. The last thing he wanted to see was that woman and her ungodly pink cloths. He would have preferred spending an afternoon with Armstrong that spending an afternoon with the small toad like woman who seemed to enjoy torturing children far to much.

The woman was like a female version of Snape only he like Snape more because the man at least saw it fit to teach them something unlike Umbridge who's goal seemed to be going the whole year without giving them a proper lesson. Who's bright idea had it been to hire that woman anyways? Winery was more responsible than Umbridge was and she was probably twenty years the woman's younger.

Oh well at least he was only stuck with her for the weekend and then his time would be his again kinda. Some part of him hoped that Harry didn't make to big a habit of getting out in detention because if he did Edward was just going to leave him there to suffer alone. Well, he supposed that whether or not he continued detentions after this would depend on how the detention he was about to go to went.

He had a feeling that he was going to come away from this bloody. It seemed very likely that he would considering Harry had come away from his detention bloody. What kind of person made a kid write in their own blood anyways. It was just sick and even Mustang had agreed with him when it came to that. No child should have to carve words into their own skin no matter who they were or what they said or did.

As far as he was concerned Harry could lie to him every single day he was at Hogwarts and he could care less so long as nobody got hurt. Then again that was just him. He'd never had much of a problem with people telling lies unless it was something that he absolutely had to know or unless they were doing to just piss him off. He tended to have a problem when they did that but other than that he didn't really have a problem with liars. The entrance to the Defense Against the Darks Arts classroom loomed above him before he knew it and it was with a small growl and a desire for a little bit of luck that he entered the room.

It was odd seeing one of the classrooms other than his and Mustang's empty. If he'd been the type that scared easily he might have been mildly freaked out but he wasn't that type so he ignored the feeling and moved towards the stairs in the back that lead to Umbridge's office. Edward stood in front of the door for a moment before he knocked.

A muffed "Come in." sounded from the other side of the door. Edward took a deep breath. He was about to enter the toads den and he needed that second to prepare himself. Turning the handle and pushing the door creped open without a sound and Edward moved forward past the barrier and into Umbridge's office.

He stepped into a world of pink. Edward blinked as his eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden onslaught of brightness that they were forced to endure. Seriously did the woman sitting behind the desk (amazingly it was one of the few things not pink in the room) not know that there were plenty of other cheery colors that wouldn't cause massive damage to a persons sight. Umbridge however didn't seem to mind the color of her office at all.

She probably had her office that color just to make anyone who entered it uncomfortable. In fact she was smiling her frogs smile wile she eyed him with beady brown eyes. It was quite disturbing in fact but he was used to dealing with Armstrong and the woman sitting in front of him was nothing compared to the muscle man.

"Good morning Mr. Elric your right on time." Edward shrugged and took a few more steps into the office.

"Ya, well my dad says it's good to be on time even though it isn't very often that he is. I'm trying to not turn out like him." Umbridge simply _hmmed _as she stood from her seat and walked around her desk.

"Well it's a good thing your trying to be on time. Now I've decided that you'll be doing lines for me today." She said as she gestured to the desk that sat about three yards away from her own desk. There was a piece of parchment and a quill already waiting for him.

"Sure." Edward mumbled as he moved toward the desk and sat down. He knew what was about to happen and truthfully it hadn't made him nervous until the moment his butt had touched the chairs seat. It wasn't the fact that he was about to cut into himself that bothered him. No, it was the fact that he might be cutting into his automail that worried him. The only ones other than him and Mustang that knew about his fake arm and leg were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey and he really didn't want Umbridge to find out about his fake limbs because that would open up a whole can of worms he had no desire to explain.

"So what am I writing?" Umbridge smiled as she looked at the teenager sitting at the desk unaware of what was about to happen to him.

"You'll be writing 'I don't know everything.' until I tell you to stop." Edward fought back an amused snort as he picked up the quill. Surly she could have come up with something better than that for him to care into himself. Golden eyes flicked towards Umbridge and found her watching him with anticipation. Was she actually enjoying this? How sick was this woman to get joy out of watching suffering? This woman was totally insane and she didn't seem to know it or maybe she did and she just didn't care.

"Well Mr. Elric get started. You don't want to be stuck here all day do you?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice. Edward mumbled something rude under his breath but began to write anyways. The quill he was holding moved across the paper in his slightly messy handwriting. Edward stopped after the first sentence and a wave of relief spread through him when he didn't hear the sound of metal being cut into. The sharp pain that cut through his left hand a few seconds later was a bit of a shock however.

He'd known that it was coming of course but he hadn't been able to prepare his body for it. Edward turned his head to look at his left hand. The glove covering it was already starting to stain red with blood. Edwards attention snapped upward when he heard Umbridge begin to chuckle. At that moment he didn't care what it took to do it by the end of the school year she was going down.

Ooo

I'm back. A little more permanently this time I hope. Sorry it took me so long to update. If it makes you feel any better I never really gave up on this story. It's just been on hold since I last updated. I would have updated sooner but the computer I was using finally died on me and well it took me awhile to manage to retype the chapter. I couldn't remember how I had started so I had to restart and then I couldn't figure out how I wanted to start the chapter and I retypes the beginning a few times and well it was a long road but here I am back in action. Now just so you know I won't be updating for awhile. With some luck it'll only be about a month before I get the next chapter out. I rotate around stories. I only update two every other week and the other ones I rotate around a week at a time. I'm posting my chapter list thing on my profile so if you wanna know the schedule then just look.

Okay one last thing before I go. I have a theory that those nasty quill's Umbridge has take blood from the opposite hand. The one that the victim doesn't use to write with so that they can write longer. I'm going by movie rules with this cause I don't want Ed's automail to be reveled quite yet.


	10. Late Night Thoughts

**Late Night Thoughts**

Edward snarled low in his throat as he looked at the marks on the back of his left hand. They were red and puffy and stung something awful but he supposed that that was the purpose of the whole writing in your own blood thing that Umbridge had going on. Mustang hadn't been pleased when he'd seen the marks but he wasn't going to do anything yet.

They had to keep their cover and Edward running off to tell his 'father' what had happened to him wouldn't really have fit the teenage image. That and the marks didn't really bother Edward all that much. He'd had a lot worse and he was significantly tougher than most of the other students. It'd take a lot more than a little pain to get him to do anything. Umbridge wouldn't win this game no matter what she did to him. Though she was already ahead of him.

The news paper that morning had reveled her new standing in the Ministry of Magic. High Inquisitor. Edward snorted and shook his head. The paper had said that the fat toad was a success. He knew that that little bit of information was about as accurate as the magical worlds view of most things.

If anything all the pink clad woman was doing was hindering the wizarding world by making sure that the witches and wizards that were passing through the halls of the school were unprepared for what was out in the real world. The woman wasn't doing her job and it was the students that would be hurt the most by her insubordination. Then again he'd heard that the Minister was getting paranoid about the Headmaster. It didn't matter much he supposed at least not yet. He'd do what he could to help the students that would let him and so would Mustang.

Neither of them were willing to let any unnecessary harm befall innocents if they could stop it. That was one of the few things that they both agreed upon. Hopefully when the time came they'd be able to get Umbridge out of the school because if she stayed for more than a year then a lot of students were going to get killed because they didn't know how to defend themselves.

The last thing he wanted to see was another war. But that was enough thinking about the pink clad woman. He had other things to be doing. Edward hummed as he tapped the end of his pen against the table. The first week of classes had been annoying. Well his classes were interesting. It was teaching that was annoying. He could already tell that more than half of the students in the class wouldn't be there when the trial classes ended and he was thankful for it.

Though to be fair quite a few of them showed that they might have the skill to actually get past the first month of class. The sooner Mustang took over the better in his opinion because his superior officer was starting to slack big time. Was it really that hard to help grade a bunch of papers? Edward snarled at what remained of the once large stack of papers that he had yet to grade. He'd have finished earlier if it hadn't been for Umbridge's detention.

"Snarling at the work won't make it go away Fullmetal." Edward huffed as he looked at Mustang.

"Ya well if your lazy ass would help me grade then I wouldn't be snarling at it or doing it for that matter." Mustang simply offered Edward a smirk.

"No way in Hell. I've done enough paperwork for a lifetime back at Headquarters to last me a lifetime."

Edward blinked and lobbed at flat look at the older man. "That's bull and you know it. You procrastinate and then rush through all your paperwork. And you mutter about not having the time to do it wile you do it. I've heard the stories."

Mustang shrugged. He'd heard all the rumors about him that tended to float around Central. Not that all of them were true.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Ed." Mustang said as he walked towards the door. Edward blinked.

"Where are you going?" he asked golden eyes following the dark haired man. Mustang shot him a smile.

"To the kitchens." Placing a hand on the door to their chambers he started to walk out.

"Get me something too." echoed from behind him and the older man had to smirk.

"No get it yourself."

He wasn't sure if Edward had heard his reply or not because he never heard a reply from Edward. Mustang shook his head as he turned towards the hall that would lead to his destination. He wanted something to eat.

And so did Edward. It was only fair after all. Edward was doing a lot more work than he was at the moment. So the least he could do was get the shrimp a sandwich or something to eat while he graded all those papers. Then again if he really wanted to be nice he could help the boy grade.

The thought temped the older man for a few seconds before it was squished underneath one of his shiny black boots and set aflame. He'd start grading papers when Edward was the same height as he was and seeing how the chances were slim that Edward would never be the same size as he was the chances of him grading papers was slim to none. A soft bark caught his attention and caused him to turn and look down a corridor that branched off from the one he was currently walking down.

Stallion was coming towards him her tail wagging and following behind her was her almost always present shadow Gear. The kitten was almost always with Stallion if he wasn't with Edward.

"Well hey there girl. Have the two of you been in the forbidden forest again?" Mustang asked as he scratched the dog behind her ears. Her brindle fur was soft and warm under his fingers under his fingers.

Stallion barked as if to answer his question her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth in pleasure. Mustang chuckled in amusement. Looking down for Stallion's almost constant companion Mustang was surprised to see the Gear had vanished. He wasn't worried.

Chances were that the small calico had gone off to find Edward and Mustang was sure that the kitten would be with the boy when he got back to their chambers. Thinking about their rooms reminded Mustang about why he was wondering the halls so late at night in the first place.

"Come on Stallion lets go find some food." Stallion barked happily as she followed her master to where the kitchens were located her tail wagging the entire way.

Ooo

Harry sighed as he shook his head. The common room was empty. All the others members of his house having gone to bed hours ago. He however couldn't sleep. There was too much going on inside his head for him to sleep. His first week of school had been a mess and as much as he hated it Hogwarts didn't quite feel like the home that it had always felt like before.

With everything that was going on it wasn't that much of surprise but still he knew that he should have been happier to be back then he was. It was hard to be happy when more than half the people around you though that you were nuts and a liar. It felt like everything was falling apart in his life and he didn't know what to do. Umbridge was a terrible teacher and he was sure that he wouldn't be learning anything in her class. She made him want to scream and then there was the pain he'd felt in his scar the night he'd had detention with her.

He hated her just as much as he hated Snape and he hadn't thought that that was even possible. There was a slim chance that he hated her even more than he hated Snape but it was still to early in the school year to tell. Then there was the detention itself. The only one's that knew about Umbridge making him write in his own blood were Edward and Professor Mustang. He doubted that either of them would say anything to anyone against his wishes. He had to wonder if Umbridge had made Edward write in his own blood like she's made him.

And if so what had Edward had to write because chances are she didn't think he was a liar. In fact from what he'd seen Edward was probably smarter than Hermione and that was saying something considering that his friend tended to memorize their course books before school started. He actually kinda liked Edward and his dad didn't seem like a bad person either.

Though the pair still set him on edge a bit. It probably had something to do with that quite since of danger that seemed to hang around the pair. He did know that he felt sorry for anyone foolish enough to try and pick a fight with either of them. Alchemy class was interesting but hard and still kinda boring and he wasn't sure if he'd stick with it yet. From what he'd heard from the rest of his house a lot of the students were going to drop the class.

The demonstration on Friday had scared a lot of the students and even though it had been for a good reason Harry found himself wondering if the pair hadn't gone too far. But maybe that was the point. It was more likely that students wouldn't try stupid things if they knew the consequences.

The report that Edward had assigned hadn't been terribly difficult but it hadn't been very easy either. He'd actually managed to get it done the night before. He'd also realized that Edward had said it was due Saturday. Which hadn't made any sense until he'd asked Edward about it the morning before. Edward had laughed and said that he'd meant Monday. Harry shuttered as he though about some of the things that he had read about rebounds.

People loosing limbs or their sight and in many cases their entire bodies. Rebounds were something that an alchemist really didn't want to happen when transmuting something. That meant that if he did end up wanting to take the class he'd have to study a lot harder than he did in his other classes because if he made one little mistake in alchemy class he'd be screwed or end up in the Hospital Wing.

He really didn't want to see Madam Pomfery any sooner than he had too. He was in the Hospital Wing to often for his liking as it was and the longer he spent out of it the happier he was. Harry sighed as he watched the flames of the dieing fire flicker. It was soothing in a way.

His mind turned towards Sirius and the conversation that they'd had the night before. He missed his godfather more than he wanted to say and he'd almost been ready to jump at the idea of him coming down to visit. But then he'd think of the day that they'd went to Platform 9 ¾ and the possibility that the Malfoy's had known who he was. That was if what Draco had said even had any merit. He didn't want to see Sirius put back into Azkaban.

The mere thought of that happening was enough to make him argue with the older man's plan no matter how much he hadn't really wanted to. It had been good seeing him again though if only for a few minutes. The news about Fudge had made him wonder if the man was loosing his mind or something. Because would Dumbledore really need an army to take over the wizarding world? It didn't seem very likely in Harry's mind that the older man would.

But still he didn't claim to understand the way the Minister of Magic's mind worked. It was all beyond his power. Besides Fudge was already making sure that no army of underage wizards would rise up against him. Well to be more exact Umbridge was making sure no army of underage wizards would rise up against the Ministry.

The new position that Fudge had given the toad like woman was a bunch of bull and was sure to cause a lot of problem's in the nearby future. She was going to turn the school upside-down and inside out that was for sure. Some part of him wished that there was something to do to fight against the major intrusion that had happened at the place he considered home. If there was something to do he hoped that someone figured it out soon.

Ooo

Okay so it's not much but it's a start. Once again I apologize for the wait but I hit that point again where I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to continue this story. I'm not to sure if I want to follow the book and his major points or follow the movie. I know the movie would probably be easier to follow but chances are the story wouldn't be too long or maybe it will. Like I said I'm not sure. But hey if you guys have an opinion the please let me know. I'm off to look for a good time line of book five. I should update soon this. This story has replaced my last major work on story so I should have a new chapter in a week or two.

Please read and review. Reviews make me happy.


	11. No Other Opinion

No Other Opinion

He'd taken Harry's place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It didn't surprise him really considering that he'd probably traumatized half the school the Friday before. None of the other students were talking to him and no one was sitting within fifteen feet of him. It amused him really how quickly the students of the school seemed to turn on their classmates just because of something simple.

It was sad in a way that they were all so impressionable. Edward shook his head and gave a soft snort before taking a swig of coffee. Lynn caught his attention from across the room and offered him a small wave which he returned with his usual amount of effort when he hadn't had a full cup of coffee yet.

Classes would be starting soon and he had a feeling that they were going to be quite interesting what with Umbridge poking her nose into every teachers class to be sure that the Ministry approved of what was being taught. It was the biggest load of bull that he'd ever seen. Edward was quite sure that the pink clad toad was more than happy to be interfering with her fellow teachers.

It seemed like just the thing that would make her day. Some part of him wondered about whither or not his and Mustang's class would be evaluated or if the demonstration had been enough for her. Edward glanced up from where he sat at the students table to where Mustang sat at the teachers table. The dark haired man offered him a small grin and for a moment Edward had to wonder if they'd been thinking the same thing.

A small part of him hoped that Umbridge did evaluate their class because he was sure that he could find something just up her alley for her to watch them do. The thought of teaching the students how to make fool gold, without telling them it was fake, crossed his mind and he found that he had to chuckle.

He could almost see Umbridge abducting a class and making them spend a few hours making fake gold for her only to find out later that it wasn't real. Not that it was likely to work of course. Edward was sure that there was a spell for telling the difference between real and fake gold out there somewhere. The thought was still enough to amuse him. He'd have to share it with Mustang later.

He was sure that the older man would find it just a amusing as he did. Since the pair of them weren't insulting each other as often Edward found that he quite enjoyed the time he spent with an older man. And sadly it seemed that both of them had a similar sense of humor. Edward wondered what Alphonse would think if he could see his big brother now. He'd probably be hauled off to the nearest doctor's office for a check up.

The idea of his big brother and Mustang getting along was probably about as absurd as turning dust into money to him. A pang of guilt worked its way through Edward. He hadn't written to Alphonse since he'd gotten to the school. The younger boy was probably going out of his mind with worry.

He'd have to be sure to write a nice long letter when he had the time to spare and apologize. He doubted that the headmaster would mind posting it for him because for all his knowledge he had no idea how to get a letter to his brother. He'd tried an owl the first time only to have his letter returned to him. If he remembered he'd have to ask.

The bell rang for classes to begin just as Edward drained the last drops of coffee from his cup. Turning to look at the teachers for just a moment he caught sight of Mustang and nodded. Mustang nodded back as Edward slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards his first class of the day. Time to listen to Binns drone on about goblins for an hour.

Ooo

Much to Edwards surprise (because he was sure that she'd be there) Umbridge wasn't in their first class of the day. Edward couldn't help but wonder if Binns could put Umbridge to sleep with his lectures like he did more than half the class. Umbridge wasn't in Potions either when they entered and took their seats.

He knew without a doubt that Snape would pass Umbridge's evaluation with flying colors, the slimy jerk. Edward blinked when his homework was placed in front of him. Edward half wondered if the A he'd gotten was because he hadn't done well enough or if it was because he was a Gryffindor.

"I have awarded you with the grades you would have gotten had you presented this paper during you actual O.W.L's" Snape said as he walked around the room.

"This should give you an idea of how you'll do one the actual test." Snape said as he made it to the front of the room and turned to look at them.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. If that had been your real test most of you would have failed. I expect you all to improve or else I'll start handing out detention's to those of you who have gotten D's." Edward snorted as he watched black eyes dart around to look at several students in the room. Malfoy's laughed comment made him shake his head in slight disgust.

There was a small part of him that wanted to transmute the blonde into a box and never let him out. The rest of the class passed without incident. The students worked quietly probably trying to prove that they weren't as hopeless as Snape seemed to think they were.

All of them trying to do their best on the Strengthening Solution that had been set as their task for that day. Edward knew that he'd done his right because by the end of the class it was the clear turquoise color that the book said it was supposed to be. Potions was like alchemy in a way and he treated it as such. You wouldn't get the desired result if you didn't have all of the necessary ingredients. Either that or the finished project wouldn't work as well as it was meant too if everything wasn't done properly.

Edward delivered his potion without saying a word then turned to follow Harry and his friends out of the classroom. Staying back just enough so that he wouldn't be noticed Edward listened to the conversation that was going on between Hermione and the others. The bushy haired girl was talking about grades of course and how important getting good one's were.

He supposed that he should really be trying to become friends with the group, as it'd make his job of protecting the boy who lived much easier but he'd found that he was slightly awkward around people his age. He was certain that it had something to do with the fact that most of his time was spent around adults (most of which were very childish but they were adults none the less) and not teenagers.

That and there were almost too many differences between him and the students that he was surrounded by. He'd seen far to much in his life to still be a regular teen completely. The Great Hall was as noisy as ever when they entered for lunch and Edward took the same place that he'd taken that morning.

He ignored the glances and whispers that seemed to be following him and focused on the book he'd pulled from his bag instead. One ear was of course listening to Hermione and the others talk about their grades. It didn't surprise him all that much when Fred and George Weasly inserted themselves into the conversation. What he hadn't expected was to be pulled into the conversation himself.

"What did you make Edward?" Hermione asked as she moved closer to the blonde haired boy who had his nose stuck in a book. Edward blinked golden eyes at her before answering.

"I got an A though I have a theory that no matter how good the paper is the only students who'll be getting E's or O's in his class are his Slytherin students." Ron snorted around his food.

"We could have told you that mate. Snape's been playing favorite's since first year." The group laughed at bit at that truth.

"Have you lot had a class with Umbridge yet?" Fred asked.

"No." Hermione answered while shaking her head.

"Have you had one yet?" Edward asked as he marked the page in his book and turned his full attention to the conversation that he assumed he was still apart of.

"We have." It was George who answered.

"What's it like?" Harry asked because he was sure that if it was as bad as her class then he'd go mad.

"Not too bad. She lurked in the back of the classroom mostly. She asked Alicia a few questions about what class was usually like. Alicia told her that they were good and that was it. Fred shrugged.

"I can't see Flitwick getting sacked. He's too good a teacher." George said just before he took a bite of food.

"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Ron and Harry.

"Trelawney and then Umbridge herself." Harry answered.

"Well be a good bot and keep you're temper today Angelina'll go nuts if you get another detention and miss practice." Harry wasn't sure if what George was telling him was advice or a warning about their captions temper.

Ooo

Edward didn't see Umbridge in Arithmancy class with Hermione and he was quite grateful for it. The less he saw of the woman altogether the better he was. Besides he had heard that the short woman had been spotted going up to the Divination classroom. Edward almost shuttered at the though of the class.

He considered all of the classes he was taking very carefully. At first his schedule had been a complete copy of Harry and Ron. After all there was no better way to keep an eye on his charge than to be in all of the same classes with him.

That had changed after he'd met Trelawney one afternoon. It hadn't taken him long to decide that her class wouldn't do his mental health any good. Divination relied too much on things that he knew he wouldn't be able to wrap his mind around. It was a sad thing but he almost needed some sort of rule for the way things were and while Arithmancy was still a form of divination it was more structured and easier for him to handle. So offering his apology to Dumbledore he'd changed out of one class and into another.

Besides the Arithmancy class wasn't too far away from Divination and if something bad did happen it wouldn't take him very long to get up to the tower at all. Shaking his head slightly as Hermione muttered under her breath next to him Edward spared a quick glance around the room before turning back to the letters and numbers that sat in front of him.

Ooo

Umbridge was humming and smiling when her class reached her room for their next lesson. Edward listened as Harry and Ron filled him and Hermione in on what had happened in Trelawney's class.

Edward wasn't quite sure what had caused the trio's sudden inclusion of him within their group (the fact that he'd taken Harry's place as class outcast came to mind) but he was thankful for it as it made his job easier. That and it was just plain nice to included for once. Taking his seat Edward pulled out his book and sat waiting for class to begin.

"Wands away." Umbridge called as she eyed a few of the hopefuls who had taken their out. "As we finished chapter one last lesson I'd like all of you too continue on to chapter two, ' Common Defense Theories and Their Derivation.' There won't be any need to talk." Edward huffed slightly as he turned to page nineteen and prepared to start rereading something that he'd read over the summer.

Umbridge's class was going to get so repetitive that he was going to start doing homework in it if she didn't have them do something other than read soon. His eyes just managed to catch the slightest of motions before Umbridge spoke.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Looking up Edward saw the Hermione had raised her hand so that she could ask the woman a question. Umbridge didn't look very happy about it.

"I've already read chapter two." Edward smirked. Hermione was a girl after his own heart.

"Then continue on to chapter three." Umbridge's tone sounded far from impressed with the studious girl.

"I've read the whole book." Umbridge blinked in what might have been shock but a moment later it was gone.

"Then tell me Miss Granger what did Slinkhard say about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen?"

"He said the aren't properly named. He said that counterjinx is a name that people give their jinxes when they want them to seem more acceptable." Umbridge raised her eyebrows slightly impressed.

"But, I disagree." Hermione continued. Umbridge's brows rose higher and her gaze turned cold. Edward shook his head slightly. Whatever was about to happen would probably end up in some sort of argument.

"You disagree?" Umbridge whispered her voice had taken on a slight coldness. It was quite apparent that the older woman didn't like people having an opinion of their own.

"Yes. Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes but I've found that they can be very useful when used defensively." Hermione's voice was clear and loud as she spoke drawing the attention of many of the other students in the room. When Umbridge next spoke it seemed as if she'd forgotten to whisper.

"Well, Miss Granger I'm afraid that it's Mr. Slinkhard's opinion that matters and not yours." Hermione looked slightly shocked and attempted to say something only for Umbridge to cut her off.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor."

"What for?" Harry asked a hint of anger sounding in his voice. Several students looked at him as if sensing what was about to happen. Edward lashed out with his automail leg and kicked the back of Harry's seat. The green eyed boy turned and looked at him Edward shook his head at him before Harry turned back around.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions." Umbridge said in a smooth voice.

"I'm here to teach you a Ministry approved method that doesn't include allowing students to give opinions about things that they have no true idea about. Your past teachers may have allowed you more license but none of them would have passed the Ministry inspection. The only teacher that might have would have been Professor Quirell. He at least kept to an age appropriate teaching subjects."

Harry snorted drawing the gazes of several other students.

"Yeah there was only the problem of Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. Other than that he was great." The silence that followed was the loudest silence that any of them had ever been in. It seemed as if it would last forever before Umbridge spoke.

"I think that's another weeks worth of detention Mr. Potter."

Edward huffed and shook his head. The first time he'd butted in was more or less to see what the which's detentions would consist of. He had no reason to have another group of detentions yet.

Ooo

The sound of students talking quietly amongst themselves was background noise to Edward as he wrote on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom.

The day before had been a long one only topped by today itself and that had only been because he'd walked into the Great hall that morning to find Harry getting yelled at by Angelina for getting another weeks worth of detentions from Umbridge. She'd only stopped yelling when McGonagall herself had steeped in and taken away points.

Then Umbridge had shown up in Transfiguration to inspect the class. It had been fun in a way watching Umbridge get what she truly deserved. The pink clad woman seemed to get away with far to much as it was.

Malfoy had attempted and probably succeeded in getting Hagrid fired because he'd been unable to follow directions. Or at least that was what Edward had been told. He hadn't been able to do much more than take Harry and Hermione's word for the events that had taken place during their third year.

Now the school day was almost over and Edward was more than thankful for it. He was ready to relax a bit.

"All right stop taking so we can get started." He called to the room at large. His year mates quieted almost instantly.

They had learned their lesson about behaving in class after the first week though Edward had to wonder if it was because they were more afraid of him than respectful. He supposed that it didn't really matter all that much so long as they listened and took his lessons seriously.

"Now today we start on runes and symbols and their meanings. Runes and symbols are a very important part of your circle because they give direction just as much as you do and messing up a rune or symbol can have dire consequences…"

Ooo

Excuse me while I go beat my head against a wall. I'm trying I swear but sadly whatever interest I had in this story is kinda dead but I don't want to give up on it. I've finally figured out how I'm going to do it. I'll do a chapter for each chapter of Order of the Phoenix and throw in whatever I need to. That means that I may just focus on Edward and to a lesser extent Mustang. That's my plan but if any of you out there want to adopt my story and finish it I don't think I'd disagree. I'm not quite sure if I want to put it up for adoption yet but I just might. Eh I'll figure it out later. I'll try to update soon I promise. It all depends on how well I can through Edward and Mustang into the next chapter of OotP. Until then.


	12. Author's Note Please Read

Dear Magic of Alchemy Readers,

Okay as much as I'd love to not do this I think that it's time. I am hereby putting this story up for adoption. I just can't get into the story anymore and it isn't fare for those of you who wait for me to update for months at a time. Not only that but I have a bunch of other story idea's that are alive and kicking and are waiting for me to work on them. Me trying to keep a story going that I no longer have interest in is just going to make me hate the story and if I try to force myself to write chapters the only thing that'll happen is that you guys will get crappy chapters. There is the slim chance that sometime in the future I may end up wanting to continue this but chances are that if that happens it'll be a long time from now.

So I'm hoping that one of you guys might want to continue on with this fanfiction so that people aren't stuck waiting two years for me to update. If you're interested in continuing this then send me a message and I'll change the summery so that people know where to go. I am of course more than willing to offer help where I can and when I can. Though I warn you now that I can be bad about not answering messages. But if you really want my help I'll try really hard to give it.

I also plan on keeping this story posted. I'm not going to take it down so long as people still might want to read it. Even I enjoy reading unfinished stories quite a bit and I'm sure I'm not the only one out there that does.

I'd like to thank those of you who stuck with me in the hope's that I'd be able to pull this story back from the brink. You guys mean the world to me. I mean that from the bottom of my twisted little heart.

So, until next time,

PagenGodess


End file.
